This invention relates to a mechanism for inhibiting simultaneous locking of switches in a plurality of rows in a multi-row interlocking switch device.
Conventionally, an inhibiting mechanism for inhibiting simultaneous locking of a plurality of switches in an interlocking multiple switch device is already known. However, no proposal has yet been made for a mechanism for inhibiting simultaneous locking of switches in two or more different rows in a multi-row interlocking switch device which includes a plurality of rows of such interlocking switches provided in a juxtaposed relationship therein. Therefore, a plurality of switches which must not be locked at a time must be disposed in a serial row. As a result, additional spacing for installation of inhibiting devices for each row is required accordingly.